The Proposal
by xhaloways
Summary: Jo was missing Laurie who had gone to Europe and, for what she knew, had fallen in love with her sister Amy. ONE-SHOT!


**Author's note:** Hurrah! A Little Women fan fiction! Well, this is a FAN FICTION, so I added some places and things which aren't in the book. But I hope you're gonna like it ^~^

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters. They belong to Louisa May Alcott

* * *

_**The Proposal**_

* * *

Jo was in the attic, lying down on an old sofa where she used to write her stories. She was currently writing a story about her life. Her inspiration in writing the story was her deceased younger sister, Beth. Among her siblings, Beth was the closest to her.

She remembered her childhood. When their Mother, who they called Marmee, came home with a letter from their Father who had been gone fighting in a war for a long time. When she and Meg was invited to attend Mrs. Gardiner's little ball on New Year's Eve. When Jo met Laurie for the first time when she was escaping from a boy who liked to dance with her.

Laurie. Her Teddy. A tear streamed down her face and fell onto the paper she was holding. She remembered the times when she and Laurie used to play around and talk about the future. She remembered that day when she refused her Teddy. That was the last time they met and that was the most painful day in her life. He had gone abroad after that refusal, leaving Jo.

Jo got up and went toward her wooden chest. She sat in front of it and opened it. She saw some faded newspapers and her old manuscripts. She rummaged until she was holding a wooden box with her name carved on the top of the lid. Teddy's gift. She carefully opened it found a ring. It looked still brand-new for Jo hadn't put it on yet. At first, she wasn't thinking that it was an engagement ring, that it's only a friendship ring. But now, she understood.

Jo stood up with the ring in her hand and marched outside the attic.

* * *

Jo was running across the field toward an old tower's direction. There was where Jo and Laurie met sometimes and talk and laugh together. She was already at the opening of the tower, leading to a circular staircase. The stairs were made of rock and it was half-covered with dust and hay. She began going up the stairs. Then she was already at the top of the tower. The small area had a large window with wooden jalousies. It was open so the cold air from outside entered and filled the room.

She sat on the top of the stairs and stared at the ring.

_'Oh Teddy, I wish you were here,_' a voice echoed inside her head, not aware of a tear sliding off her face.

Oh, she remembered when she was helping Laurie find some good books necessary for College. When they, together with her sisters, rehearsed for their "play". When they went ice skating and saved Amy from drowning. When he was there for Jo, ready to listen to her.

She wiped away the tears from her face. Oh, how she missed those times being with Laurie. She sobbed, her weeping voice echoed around the room. She buried her face into her arms and suddenly lost her grip of the ring. The thing came rolling down the stairs, with a "ting" sound every time it landed on every step.

Jo lousily got up by the time the ring was out of sight and slowly went down the stairs. She watched her feet took every steps and found herself raising her head up when she saw a man's silhouette through her eyelids. It was Theodore Laurence. Her Laurie. Her Teddy.

"Laurie," Jo whispered as she watched Laurie pick up the ring he had given to her.

"Jo," Laurie said in a cold voice.

Jo went slowly toward him. Laurie put his head down like he was sorry that he went to the tower. Jo's eyes became watery and her cheeks were once again flowing with tears. She wanted to hug him but Laurie might pull her away.

"Laurie, I'm sorry," sobbed Jo. "I'm sorry that I refused you. Please forgive me."

Jo couldn't help it. She came closer and hugged him tightly.

"I-I'm sorry for all the things I've done to you. I wasn't just prepared for my answer. I mean I didn't think of marrying because I'm ugly and awkward and no one likes me. Please do forgive me," wept Jo, her face buried in Laurie's chest.

Jo unwrapped her arms around Laurie and found him staring at her, his eyes full of sorrow.

"You know that I went to Europe to forget what has happened between us, don't you?" Laurie said.

"I-"Jo began but Laurie cut in.

"You know that Amy went to Europe to accompany Aunt March, don't you?"

"Y-Yes, Laurie. But-"

"We met there and stayed together for a while."

Jo's head began to droop. She bit her lip. 'He and Amy were together.'

"We've had a conversation two and a half weeks before I came home which is today. It's about you and me, Jo," Laurie said.

Jo looked up and said, "Y-You and me?"

"Amy was wondering why I've changed so much after that happening between us. I became lazy so she nicknamed me 'Lazy Laurence'. That lecture did me good. We met together, like, every day and we had fun being together. I was so grateful to be with Amy."

Jo's lips trembled. Laurie had fallen in love with her sister.

"One last thing, that conversation also taught me a lesson. It is to not change your good habits just because a girl refused you. Instead, follow your heart without changing your good ways and changing your bad ones," continued Laurie.

Jo looked down. "So you and Amy are now in love with each other. Is that what you're trying to say?"

There was a moment of silence then Laurie's lips opened.

"No."

Jo looked up. "Then, what is it?" asked Jo in a shaky voice.

"I did follow my heart. I went back here just to meet you and apologize for what I've said. I tried to change my habits that you don't like. With the help of Amy, I did. Jo, I'm here, standing in front of you, just to say that I'm still in love with you," Laurie said as he held her hands closely to his heart.

"Laurie…" whispered Jo.

"Jo, don't worry. I wouldn't be angry with you angry if you will refuse me. I must admit that I'm already half- I love with Amy but my heart still pounds for you. If you refuse me, I would try to love Amy with all my heart."

"Laurie…" whispered Jo again.

"Yes, Jo?"

"I-I can't refuse you anymore. I must admit that I missed you when you were away and missed the times when you and I are together."

"Jo."

"Yes, Laurie?"

He knelt on one knee and held out the ring.

"Will you marry me?"

Jo's mind was racing. She couldn't believe this was happening all of a sudden. Then she made up her decision she knew she wouldn't regret.

"Yes, Laurie. I will marry you," said Jo, grinning.

Laurie stood up with a wide grin on his face and hugged Jo tightly.

"I love you, Laurie."

"I love you too, Jo."

They unwrapped their arms around each other and hold hands, smiling.

"Can I ask you something, Laurie?"

"What is it?"

Jo pushed Laurie. "Tag, you're it!" And she ran across the field.

"Hey, wait!" shouted Laurie, laughing as he ran meters away behind Jo.

"Catch me if you can!" Jo shouted back.

"I'm going to catch you!"

"_If_ you can!"

And so, Jo and Laurie ran together across the field and they lived happily ever after.

* * *

**_End_**

* * *

**Author's note:** OMG Did you like it? Well, tell me your insights by reviewing this fanfic~ ^~^


End file.
